The Mission
by Carol Fox
Summary: Alec takes on a mission and Logan gets involved (ML) People interested in Alec, Rachel, and Logan try this. Now complete! Please review
1. Default Chapter

The Mission  
  
Summary: Alec takes on a mission and Logan gets involved (ML) People interested in Alec, Ben, Rachel, Max and Logan try this.  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of 20th Century Fox and Cameron/Eglee Productions; that is, it's not mine, and I have no rights to any of the characters. Not posting for profit but for fun (and because since I already own the DVDs and books the only way to get more is to create my own stories, or read other peoples)  
  
Note: If anyone want to write me and beta this story it would be great. Every time I go over it I find more errors.  
  
"" are used for spoken words  
  
'' for thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alec held himself ready as the rain fell softly down. An old almost comfortable feeling of being on a mission settled upon him. This is after all what he is highly trained to do. His genetically enhanced vision making the target's position clear even through the veil of rain.  
  
Alec quickly surprised a twinge of guilt at what he was about to do. Alec sighs silently 'waiting is always the worst part' he thought. Quick flashes of other mission and mission briefing, intrude on his waiting. The rain finally stopping falling, yet Alec still waits, flexing muscles just enough to keep them warm and limber. He considers various alternative options and mission scenarios, evaluating and rejecting option.   
  
'No best to wait till he is asleep, highest chance of mission success. 3 a.m. should be ideal period, subject asleep, low level of traffic, and everyone who is out minding their own business. Not that anyone is too likely to report to the cops that saw someone doing a spider-man imitation. I wonder if any of the nomilies can actually spin spider web? At least I know the layout of the place.'  
  
A grin forms 'Don't want to go bump in the night after all'. A sliver of moon peaks through the clouds and Alec pauses in his last check of the grappling wire, and the rest of the specially procured equipment, once the clouds again cover the moon he swings over and down to the penthouse apartment, owned by Logan Cale aka Eyes Only.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Logan awakes suddenly to the feeling of being smoothed. He fights to breath only to realize that the cloth being held over his mouth and nose is covered with chloroform derivative. Logan felt his consciousness drift away, struggling to break the grip of his attacker. His physical struggle matched by his mental struggle to get some idea of who or why, from a long list of potential candidates.  
  
As Logan feels his muscles responding less and weaker, he wishes he could have worn the exoskeleton to bed, the extra strength would give his attacker a real surprise; perhaps it could have the difference. The time spent Logan in the wheelchair having increased his upper body strength, however he couldn't budge the arm holding the cloth to his face. Fear fuelling his attempt to break the grip on him, all the while holding his breath as long as possible. The thought of those enemies who would pay extra to have him delivered alive limits those who might be behind the attack, however leaving only the most ruthless.   
  
For a bitter moment, Logan considers the unfairness, the thought of death being no strange to him, still he had fought already so hard to re-evaluation his life since the bullet wound in the back. His lungs burning he forced himself to go limp, his physical attempt having met with no success his mind working overtime to try and salvage what it could. Logan feeling the weight on him shifting slightly, starts having hope that his deception worked, only to have both hope and the last bit of air in his lungs forced out by a sudden pressure below his ribs. The involuntary gasp was all the chloroform needed to finish sending Logan into unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 3

The Mission  
  
Summary: Alec takes on a mission and Logan gets involved (ML) People interested in Alec, Ben, Rachel, Max and Logan try this.  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel is the property of 20th Century Fox and Cameron/Eglee Productions; that is, it's not mine, and I have no rights to any of the characters. Not posting for profit but for fun (and because since I already own the DVDs and books the only way to get more is to create my own stories, or read other peoples)  
  
Note: If anyone want to write me and beta this story it would be great. Every time I go over it I find more errors.  
  
"text here" are used for spoken words  
  
'text here' for thoughts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Alec held the cloth over Logan's mouth and nose for a few more minutes, even though he could tell by both the breathing and heart-beat rate that Logan had slipped into unconsciousness. A tiny twinge of conscious bothered Alec. 'Things could go sideways pretty easily.' He thought. Alec swallowed once thing of what Max would do to him, if and when she ever found out. He took a deep breath fearing Rachel's ghost more. 'Just take it one step at a time' he thought as he started getting down to business to prevent suspicions as Logan disappeared.  
  
Jaw clenched, Alec put the handcuffs on Logan and rolled him into the specially prepared body bag. It was quick work to load the exoskeleton into a second one as well as a set of clothing. With a quick look around Alec figured that should be all Logan normally took with him. 'This should buy me time anyway' Snapping the two bags together, Alec made the bed and leaving Logan on the floor strode out to Logan's computers. Grabbing a piece of paper Alec wrote using Manticore foraging techniques quick note used Logan's handwriting style. 'Wish I knew if he had a special code phrase for this, or even a few actual examples, still at least it will delay pursuit and add to the confusion.'  
  
"Checking out a lead" was all the unsigned piece of paper said, Alec being careful to keep his gloves on no point leaving any prints.   
  
Alec exited via the window with his catch, carefully strapped to keep the weight balanced and the target in one piece. Upon getting Logan to the waiting vehicle, Alec lets out a deep breath 'almost too easy, at least this is something I am trained for. Pity when Manicore was making their perfectly engineered soldiers, we were not supposed to fall in love, ergo no classes about being reproached from the grave by thoughts of what might have been.' Not for the first time Alec wonder if Rachel's memory was leading him to the madness that took his genetic twin Ben or if her memory prevented it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Logan woke with a pounding headache, to find himself handcuffed to a chair. 'Great as if I haven't already spend enough time trapped in a chair'. He kept his eyes close and tried to fight the remains of the drug. His breathing brought him more information of his surrounds, a bit dusty and mouldy disused smell, that had become all too common in the post pulse Seattle.   
  
'If I even still am in Seattle, wonder just how long I have been out?' He thought.  
  
The lack of people's voices worried Logan. 'I don't suppose they would have gone to all this trouble if they didn't want something. Something important to them, and not having witness around means it's going to get a bit unpleasant. At least this time they don't have anyone else they can use against me like Matt, or Max. Of course if she was here, it would just be another time I owed her for saving my life.' There were many people he knew he had angered as the brains, as well as the face behind the Eyes Only video hacks, and all too many reporters and informants had just disappeared never to be seen from again.  
  
Logan opened his eyes wishing he had his glasses. In the corner of his mind that found humour even in the grimmest of situations Logan knew he would end up wishing for a lot of things before this was finished. The sobering thought that death could easily be among them banishing the humour. 


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
While remaining out of Logan's field of view, Alec watched with a hunter's patience as Logan stirred. Using his Manticore improved eyesight it was easy for Alec to watch the disturbance his prisoner's skin as the heart pushed the blood around. 'Looks like he's come around right on time too'. Alex had to almost admire Logan, for his all the lack of Manticore training and human limits, Logan was doing what he could when facing an unknown adversary.  
  
It was times like these when Alex found his Manticore supplied training particularly useful, such as the ability to move an unconscious man without bruising as a technique when the mission objected involved making it look like an accident. Rather then think of the results of that training, Alec moved to concentrate on his mission at hand. Not giving Logan even few more moments to acclimatize himself, Alec moved to phase two of the mission.  
  
Deepening his voice, Alex began his questioning.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Logan had just about decided he was alone for the moment, when he heard the question. His first thought was how the hell was that anyone's business. 'What is my involvement with X5-452?' The next thought was he at least knew which group had him. It was after all one of his deepest concerns, but only a group related to Manticore would have referred to his Max as X5-452.  
  
He felt a bit of cold sweat suddenly form. Manticore's solders were trained killers, capable of incredible physical feats and could as easily snap a man's neck as a chicken's. 'Maybe easier given the shortage of fresh chickens since the pulse. Manticore goes to all the trouble of prepairing that little virus and now they are going to ask what my involvement is? After all we have been through they think I will betray Max? I will die first!' His hope of bribing his way out vanished. Manticore had deep pockets and survivors would only lead to unwanted exposure. 'of course, I suspect that dying always was part of their plan for me.' His resolve firming 'But Max is smart and she got away before, no way they will catch her now. She has friends and resources. They will take care of her.' 


	4. Chapters 7 12 Short chapters

Chapter 7 - Alec  
  
Alec waits but only silence answered his question. 'Guess things were going too easy' Alec flicked on the light switch, and while Logan was still adjusting to the change in lighting conditions, Alec moves in front of him and leans all casual like against the wall.  
  
"Morning Logan, have a good sleep?"  
  
Chapter 8 - Logan  
  
Logan blinks to try and have the dark shape come into focus. 'That sounds like Alec' "Alec?" Logan tests his bonds one more time but they hold. "Alec, get me out of here." Logan tries to turn and idenity the other voice from before. For a moment Logan is confused as to why Alec is not helping with the restraints. The analytical part of Logan's mind keeps coming up with the same result, while the part of Logan which needs to believe in people stuggles against the answer as much as the bonds.  
  
Chapter 9 - Alec  
  
Alec watches Logan's eyes. 'He would make a terrible poker player, betrays his emotions his feeling too much. Maybe that is why he hides behind his glasses so often.' Alec continues to watch the increased struggles of Logan  
  
"Don't bother to strain yourself, I made sure the chair was bolted to the floor. But I guess you are used to time in chairs."  
  
Alec almost flinches at the look of raw pain in Logan's eyes. 'Maybe this will work after all. Who would have thought the mighty eyes-only would be hurt by ... ' Alec tries to place what he is and has been to Logan 'by someone who has already betrayed him at every opportunity.'  
  
Chapter 10 - Logan  
  
Logan listens to Alec's word about bolting the chair down. In those few moments Logan comes from hurt, betral, bitterness, followed by anger and even acceptance. The calm decoration removing all hope of this being a rescue attempt from Logan's mind. 'At least Max is safe, and whatever Alec game is perhaps I can stall long enough for... ' Logan's mind envisions the last time he was tied to a chair, when pain, and death where what awaited him. At that time the only thing keeping him alive was the person wanted eye's only and didn't know that was Logan. 'Well never planned on living forever anyway. Fought the good fight.' Logan clenches his jaw to keep back the sarcastic comment about the comfort of the chair, even as he thinks about how hurt Max would be the yet another of her brother had fallen back into Manicore hands after she worded so hard to free him, expecially Alec who Max had traded her own chance for the cure of the virus for Alec life. 'Guess the strain been to much for him and he gone mad like his brother Ben.'  
  
Chapter 11 - Alec  
  
Alec nearly smiled at the raw hatred in Logan's eyes, but it would have been a sad smile. The sort of smile when someone tells you a beloved pet died painlessly in their sleep. Instead he changed the tone of his next question "Do you hate Max so much then?" he ask brotherly tone.  
  
Chapter 12 - Logan  
  
Logan though he was prepaired for the worst, the quick shot to the head, the prospect of questioning under torture, followed by the unmarked grave. The questioning of his loyality to Max, by this Manitcore charaicure of a human being stirred the flames of anger in Logan again. "You will never get anything out of me you can use against her. " Logan practically growls out, fighting his bonds, wishing he could wipe that smirk right off of Alec face. 


	5. Chapter 1322 Switching viewpoints each n...

Chapter 13 - Alec  
  
Alec is glad he had thought to screw the chair to the floor, with Logan looking ready to tear his throat out if he could get free, even if Logan would only hurt himself in the process. 'Well at least he is talking, that is a start.' Alec takes a step near and puts his boot one the seat of the chair between Logan's legs. He leans over almost taunting Logan with the nearness of his throat and with Logan's helplessness.  
  
"You do know what I am capable of? What Max is capable of? Do you really understand what it is that I am trained to do in situations like this."? Alec eyes have a burning intensity to them. In a voice imitating Lydecker's tones "You put your prisoner in a threatening environment and then you use threats and verbal abuse to try and weaken him psychologically. And eventually, you'll employ non-verbal techniques, including torture. I am fighting it Logan. I keep having to tell myself over and over again that Psyop will be here soon to take over questioning. Psy-ops are very good at their job Logan. I should know, after X5-??? ( Beta volunteer anyone? ) Went crazy I got the full psy-op tour. Six months it lasted Logan, six very long, if instructional months. "  
  
At Logan's silence, Alec steps back off the chair, moving to sit cross-legged, across from Logan, using the wall as backrest. Alec manages to do it in one single smooth motion a yoga instruction could appreciate. Alec sets his face to an expression of polite interest of someone about to watch television, and a rerun at that.  
  
Alec notices that while he is waiting for Logan's answer, Logan's been busy systematically testing all the bonds. Alec lets his eyes rest on the straps holding Logan's right arm pinned long enough to be obvious "So Logan, do I get my boy scout badge in knots? Being Mr. Eyes Only mean you rank at least as an honorary scout master doesn't it."  
  
Chapter 14 - Logan  
  
Logan had thought things we bad enough, not knowing who it was. Knowing that he is being held captive whom one moment is talking about torture and the next about Boy Scout badges sends a shiver down his spine, and speeds up his heart rate. The annalistically investigative reporter side of Logan kicks in, his best chance at getting out is to know what Alec really is after. "Why Alec? Someone from Manticore offer a reward? Virus working to slowly for you? Why?"  
  
Chapter 15 - Alec  
  
Alec smile disappears at the mention of the virus. It was vindictive even by Manticore standards, and Alec was not sure how much Logan knew about his role in that mission. Alec takes a deep breath, in one motion finds himself standing then diverting the energy to pacing the floor. "Well, I had thought about getting you drunk. Then playing a little 20 questions, but in the end this was what I knew how to do. I had even thought about using certain drugs to get the answer I need, but it occurred to me that the great eyes only would have taken precautions." Alec leaves unsaid the simples precaution in military circles is poisons in the bloodstream designed to activate when combined with truth serum. The simple solution that dead men tell no tales.  
  
Alec stills long enough to lean against the wall again, his arms crossed, and he mock sighs "Guess in the end Manticore training was through." Alec looks Logan directly in the eyes when he says, "I need answer Logan, NEED them, and you're the only one I can get them from." Alec half shrugs "There might be others out there, but you're the only one I know of. The only one within range, so it had to be you. " In a violent motion Alec pushes away from the wall and starts pacing again.  
  
When Alec starts to pace restless back and forth Logan is left wondering if Ben displayed such erratic tendencies before he killed. Logan keeping his voice as gentle and low as if dealing with a dangerous animal says "Alec? Alec whatever our history, you should know that I would have offered to help you if you had just asked. If it is information about Manticore, I still have fairly extensive files. Just untie me, and we can go back and get this all straightened out."  
  
Alec again goes and sits across from Logan, but this time instead of a smooth motion, Alec looks more like a puppet whose strings where cut. He draws his knees up and holds them close to his body. "There was only two. Only two I know of, Max and me. Yet you are alive and Rachel is dead. I can't ask her Logan." Alec raises his head from where his knees hide his face, and there are tears showing. "I need to know and she is dead."  
  
Chapter 16 - Logan  
  
Logan's mind works full speed, lucky for him never to be one to panic or freeze in a bad situation. His mind keeps absorbing the facts, sorting; bringing order to chaos. He wishes for a moment he was safely viewing Alec outburst on a security video. Partly because such measure had kept him safe in the past, and partly because he could go back and replay it till he understood what the hell was going on. The irony being the security cameras where mostly to protect his identify, only rarely did he need to deal with the truly mad. Now here he was helpless with genetically engineered, military trained assassin, who was making as much sense as some of the most conspirsy minded madman it had been his misfortune to meet.  
  
With his voice still calm and earnest "Alec, it will be alright, just untie me and I will try to help you.". Logan mentally adds ' before you go on a killing spree starting with me, and she has to kill another of her X5 brothers.'  
  
Chapter 17 - Alec  
  
Alec looks at Logan trying to read the truth in the words. The urge to follow through with Manticore training of how to extract information competing with the knowledge of destroying the very thing he wants to understand. Alec for a long tense moment considers Logan's words, and considers 'Remember the mission objectives'. It gives him enough of a place to centre himself, to reply in a smart aleck manner "Still trying to save the world Logan? Do they give out a special badge for that? You know I never really got to go the boy scoots as a child." Alec stands slowly and takes a step towards Logan.  
  
Alec almost manages one of his old smirks at the shocked look in Logan's eyes 'Sure couldn't win a poker hand, but maybe never cared enough about money for it too matter if he won or not.' as Alec frees Logan's legs then arms.  
  
Alec carefully takes a step back, and while still looking down on Logan says "no exoskeleton and no sudden movements." Alec voice is almost drained of emotion when he continues "I don't have access to turn over a prisoner to the psi-ops anymore" Alec own eyes taking on a more haunted look "It will be easier for me to resist using the proper information extraction techniques if you are not tied up actually. Just don't try anything foolish Manticore reflects are deep. "  
  
Chapter 18 - Logan  
  
Logan nods watching Alex. His mind trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. 'Nothing happens by accident, so why? What are the facts and what do they point to.'  
  
'One, Alec is definitely not stable.  
Two this place was prepared, so must be some sort of plan it wasn't a momentary madness.  
Three Alec is capable of killing'  
  
Logan heart rate increases 'Result, An unstable killer wants something from me. Still I have been in worse spots. Think Logan treat it like an eyes only story. If can't solve the problem then keep breaking it down till you can.  
Four, Someone named Rachael is dead, possibly another of the X5's and if that is so Max is going to take it hard as well Five Best option is to stall for help to arrive, that or figure a way out on my own.'  
  
Logan pauses a moment surprised at how much he has started to rely on Max getting his bacon out of the fire.  
  
'Think Man, Think,  
Six, Alec seems obsessed about Max'  
  
Logan pauses and considers the last statement 'About Max, or about Max and me? Either way going to have to tread pretty carefully. Don't have enough facts yet, ok, so keep stalling keep him talking till can figure a way out of this.'  
  
Logan slowly nods and says, "Alright Alec, lets go through this step by step."  
  
Logan slowly lets out his breath as Alec nods and again drops in a smooth motion to sit on the floor with hope and weariness battle in his eyes. He recognises the look, form his years of journalism particular as Eyes Only, the look of someone whose has made the decision to release their secret burden.  
  
Logan waits for a moment for Alec to start then prompts him careful. "Alec can you tell me what you meant when you said Max and I were the only two?"  
  
Chapter 19 - Alec  
  
Alec looks up surprised at the gentleness in Logan's tone, finally Alec answers "There might have been more, I don't know. Likely I suppose especially now with so many freed. All those deep undercover who are no longer receiving orders. It is not the sort of thing that a solider would reveal. Not if there was any chance..." Alec voice drops off.  
  
Chapter 20 - Logan  
  
Logan kept putting the little bits of data together, to try to understand what was driving Alec to the brink of sanity and how best to survive it. Seeing that nothing much more was revealed by Alec's answer, Logan tries from a different direction. 'At least it seems to be looking less and less like a deep Manticore plot. I wonder if I should be relieved just get to deal with the devil I know.' "Why Alec?" 'Max is free to make up her own mind, Heck we can't even touch. What sort of life can I offer her anyway.' Logan's thoughts start darkening down his own private hells of self-doubt.  
  
Chapter 21 - Alec  
  
Leaning his head further back till it touches the wall, Alec looks into the distance. Not seeing the boarded up windows, or the cheep wallpaper, instead he sees Mac and institutional grey walls.  
  
"Why Alec indeed? Max named me from Smart Alec, back when we were assigned as breeding partners." Alec focuses on Logan as Logan's face goes that little bit paler. 'Guess Max never got around to telling him. That answers one of my questions at least, Logan doesn't know everything that went on at Manticore. I could let him sweat about it, but if he ever asked Max she would know where the info came from. Not a good idea.'  
  
Again Alec's mind drifts off into the past, convinced that even if Logan tried something, subduing him would only take seconds and his reflex would handle any direct attack. "It's how I got the intelligence on you. First she fount me rather then follow orders, then Renfrew commented about her boyfriend." Alec again looks into the present and at Logan "So I knew what you are to her, but what is she to you. You're an ordinary, a 100 pure human, you are not even military."  
  
Chapter 22 - Logan  
  
Logan takes careful note of the emotion creeping back into Alec voice. 'Do I try to push emotional buttons and get more answers, or keep trying to stall?' He is working on framing his next careful question when suddenly Alec is standing over him. Alec having moved so fast that one moment he was relaxing, resting against the wall, the next moment towering over Logan and it's too late. 


	6. Chapter 23 to Conclusion Story Finished

Chapter 23 - Alec  
  
"Do you love her? Would you give up everything you had ever known just o be with her? TELL ME!" Alec demands as he again grips Logan's forearms keeping him pinned, helpless in the chair.  
  
Chapter 24 - Logan  
  
While Logan's mind searches for a way to stall, to hedge, to try and stay alive till help can come, Logan hears himself answer from the heart.  
  
"Yes! Yes already"  
  
The thoughtful, practical part of his mind suggest that wasn't likely the answer Alec wanted to hear, and could very well be the last words Logan ever gets to speak. Logan's emotional side responds with 'If so it was worth it. At least if I die with will because of the truth. Too many die for falsehoods, or to keep the truth buried away.' Logan almost manages to smile 'Always did figure telling people the truth would get me killed someday. Just figured it would because of Eye's only, not ... not just Logan Cale's lady troubles.' Logan slowly lets out his breath, reaching for dignity in these moments.  
  
Chapter 25 - Alec  
  
Alec relaxes his grip but doesn't let go, letting Logan's words sink slowly in. 'He loves her and she loves him. It can work between one of us and one of them. In spite of everything, even knowing what we are, what we are capable off. It can work, could have worked. Rachel and I might have made it. It would not have been easy but if she had the time, if we had the time, it could of worked.' Alec is still, images of Rachel of the last time he saw her, memories of music, of her laughter, and finally of the hope he had allowed himself to have those years ago.  
'Rachel, I will always love you... I just, just needed to know that we had a chance. It might have worked out. If only'  
Alec feels the tears start to form and fall down his cheeks. Slowly Alec releases Logan's arms and stands up. Stepping back he absentmindly wipes the tears away from his cheeks.  
  
'I will help you get home Mr. Cale'  
  
Chapter 26 - Logan  
  
Logan watching Alec sudden tears, braces for the killing blow, then slowly exhales the breath he didn't even realise he was holding. 'Mr Cale? Mr. Cale and home?' Logan waits another moment not yet believe it is anything more then a trick. "Alright Alec"  
  
'That is right Mr. Cale play nice with the genetically engineered and trained killer with a fascination with your love life and maybe you will get home. Maybe someday even know what the hell was going on. Mr. Cale indeed.'  
  
Chapter 27 - Alec  
  
Alec nods and moves smoothly to bring Logan the exoskeleton. As Logan belts it on, Alec brings forth the set of clothing taken from Logan's apartment. Giving Logan a moment of privacy, Alec goes to unlock the door.  
  
Chapter 28 - Logan  
  
Logan feels the extra security of the skeleton. 'I seem to be forming a severe dislike to being confined to a chair.' Glancing at Alec 'But it could have been much worse. Still might be a trap but doesn't feel like one.'  
  
Clearing his throat Logan says, "So am I ever going to know what all this was about?"  
  
Chapter 29 - Alec  
  
Alec turns to look at Logan and begins "There once was a beautiful and talented young lady named Rachel. Whom I loved, " Alec pauses then adds with a small sad smile "that I still love. We might have made it. In spite of everything I am, we might have made it. I, I just needed to know that." Alec considers saying I am sorry but isn't sorry so instead offers Logan what he can. Alec unburdens his heart, on the way back to Logan's apartment. In the end he hopes Logan understands, after all Logan is being returned alive. 'I didn't even break any of his bones, not even fingers or anything. Besides he has Max to look after him, and maybe, just maybe I will look after them both to protect their hope. For Rachel'  
  
For Ben his love for a mythical Blue Lady meant never having peace; For Alec knowing that Rachel could have loved him, even being a flawed Manticore solider, that was the start of his peace, the new foundation to rebuild his life.  
  
Mission Accomplished. 


End file.
